


Voice of the County Fair

by vamplover82



Category: Country Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard goes to a county fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of the County Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Gerard sat (or perhaps sprawled was more accurate) in his favorite recliner in the basement of his parents' house, idly staring at the CD case he held in his hand. Josh Turner, the man with the most incredible voice Gerard had ever heard. The man Gerard envied beyond belief.

Because Gerard knew that he didn't have the best voice around, didn't even have what he would consider to be a voice that was beyond good. Everyone always seemed to expound upon how beautiful his voice was, even though he knew it wasn't true. Essentially, all he was doing for most of their songs was screaming in tune, which, of course, had its own merits, but didn't ultimately have a lot to do with the quality of his voice.

He would admit (perhaps not readily, but definitely if asked) that his voice took on a sort of nasal quality when he was flat-out singing rather than screaming. And honestly, he didn't have much of a problem with this knowledge. Gerard had accepted long ago that he would never be a really talented singer.

He was glad that his voice had gotten him as far as it had, actually, and he knew that it had less to do with his own belief in his abilities and more to do with everyone else's belief in his abilities. Those who encouraged him gave him confidence, and those who insulted him gave him something to fight against. Simple as that.

Gerard brought himself out of his reverie long enough to put the CD in his old CD player, wanting to think about the voice of the other man instead of his own. A half-formed smile crossed his face at the opening notes of the first song, as always amused that he was listening to a song that decidedly belonged to the country genre. And when the lyrics started, his smile only grew.

Gerard listened closely, getting goosebumps as the voice dipped to its lowest register. He sat back, satisfied with his reaction. So few things got a reaction like that out of Gerard that he always liked to savor the things that did. Gerard pretty much moved on from his thoughts about their respective voices, deciding instead to contemplate the thing that brought all of these thoughts up. Josh Turner was going to be doing a concert in Jersey in a couple of weeks.

He probably wouldn't even have known about it, not really being one to keep up on the concerts of country singers, if it hadn't been for Frank. Frank had called him just the other day, prefacing the conversation with 'what's the name of that country singer you like?'

Gerard had been confused but answered just the same. Frank laughed a little, informing Gerard of the flyer announcing the upcoming concert that he was staring at. Gerard had thanked him, all the while smiling to himself. He had continued smiling as he planned to attend the county fair (of all things) where Josh Turner would be playing.

 

**********

 

It was finally the day of the concert, and Gerard didn't know whether to be nervous or excited. Well, he was definitely excited to see Josh Turner, but he could help but be nervous about fitting in. He'd never been to a county fair before, nor had he ever gone to see a country singer, so he was feeling a little out of his element.

Gerard had considered asking Frank to go with him or help him or something, but he ultimately decided that Frank would get too much to make fun of him about from such a request.

Most important, Gerard figured, was finding something appropriate to wear. Of course, the movies would have you believe that a plaid shirt and cowboy hat were the way to go, but Gerard couldn't quite believe that was true. Look at all the My Chem fans; they were a mismatched bunch, and Gerard figured other concerts would probably be similar in that respect. So he went with what he felt comfortable in: jeans and a black t-shirt.

The other thing he'd briefly considered as a potential problem, namely, his fame, he had decided shouldn't be a problem. Because really, who would expect Gerard Way to turn up at a country concert? So Gerard fussed in front of his mirror for a little bit after getting dressed, before heading out to his car and leaving.

When he got to the fair, he spent a little while just looking around since he was there plenty ahead of time. That was all he did, though, because he couldn't quite bring himself to go on any rides when he was by himself. That just seemed too…sad.

Gerard finally ended up buying a lemonade and heading over toward the stage twenty minutes before the show was about to start. There were quite a few people there, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. He almost felt like he blended in.

That stopped mattering, however, once Josh Turner came out and started singing. Gerard got pretty into it, knowing the words to quite a few of the songs and singing along. He was actually kind of surprised to find that there weren't very many other people really into it. It seemed so different from all of their concerts and the concerts he usually went to, where most of the crowd could and did sing along. But he pushed that aside, enjoying the rest of the hour-long concert.

When it was over, Gerard had a big smile on his face as he wandered off to get rid of his empty cup. He moved closer to the stage, wanting to get a look at the setup. He wandered around back, unsurprised that it was fairly simple, but still looking anyway. It kind of reminded him of the days when they had first started playing actual concerts – simple stages and only a couple hundred people watching. Gerard was so caught up in his thoughts that it was a complete shock when he ran smack into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he began, stretching out a hand to help the other person up since he'd knocked them down. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"You're Josh Turner," he said stupidly, cursing the fact that being famous hadn't helped at all when it came to meeting people.

"Why yes I am," the other man replied in the deep voice that Gerard so loved. "And you are?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Gerard Way. From My Chemical Romance. The band. Yeah." Gerard mentally slapped himself for the ridiculous introduction before hurrying on to try to repair the damage.

"I heard you singing earlier. You were really good." God, could he sound like any more of a fanboy?

"Nice to meet you, Gerard. I've heard of your band, although I confess, I've never heard any of your music. But I'm glad you liked mine," Josh said with a smile.

Gerard smiled back, trying to think of something else to say.

"So…how did you get started singing?" he asked, wishing he sounded less like a really lame interviewer.

But Josh didn't seem to mind, and he launched into an explanation. Gerard tried to take in the words, really he did, but it was so hard to when they were said in that voice. He kind of spaced out for a minute, and then suddenly, he found his lips pressed to another set of lips. He backed away quickly, realizing that he had, in fact, just kissed Josh Turner. To his credit, Josh looked shocked, but not angry.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but I'm happily married…" he started awkwardly. Gerard cut him off with a wave of his hand, blushing crazily.

"I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I mean, I don't just go around kissing random guys. I just…your voice." Gerard knew it was a terrible explanation, but Josh seemed to catch on.

"You…think my voice is hot?"

"Basically."

"Can't say I've gotten _quite_ that reaction before, but I get similar reactions often enough." Josh smiled sheepishly

Gerard was extremely relieved. "So, you're not mad?"

"Nah. Not all of us country singers are homophobic hicks, you know."

Gerard smiled. After that, they talked not too awkwardly for awhile, and Gerard ended up extending an invitation for Josh to come to a My Chem concert if he ever got the chance, and it was gladly accepted. When Gerard finally headed home, it was with a smile on his face, a light heart, and a new friend.


End file.
